


Equivocal

by Prettykyukyu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, i am everyone else in this fic, jinhwi but not really, maybe some ooc, still jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettykyukyu/pseuds/Prettykyukyu
Summary: Daehwi and Jinyoung are friends.But aren't they all?





	Equivocal

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, not sure if I managed to convey what I wanted to in this fic but I wanted it out of my mind and onto print :)

I.

“Which member would you spend your free time with?”

“Bae Jinyoung”

“Who is the most handsome member in your opinion?”

“Bae Jinyoung”

“Who is your favorite hyung?” 

“Jinyoung hyung”

Woojin looks over Daehwi’s shoulder and rolls his eyes discreetly, managing to make it look like he was thinking about the answer to the question on the post-it note of the fan seated in front of him. He circles his answer and sweetly smiles at the awestruck young girl before he high-fives her. She awkwardly bows in place before she shuffles to the next seat in front of Daehwi who welcomes her with a sunny smile. 

They were in a fansign meeting, Daehwi was on his right and Jaehwan was on his left. The fan in front of Jaehwan was a big fan of his. She was a stuttering mess and Jaehwan was trying his best to soothe her, so Woojin was free for a bit of time before it was his turn to console the now sobbing girl. He looked once again at Daehwi’s answer to the fan’s questions on the strategically placed notes inside their albums.

“What’s your favorite body part?”

“My uneven eyes.”

The young fan clapped cutely when she saw what Daehwi had written and assured Daehwi that his eyes were one of his charms. Woojin looked on in amusement as Daehwi and the fan gossiped something about the advantages of skipping school to meet your idols before she bowed again and went next to Daniel.

“Thank God it wasn’t a question that would made have made you write Jinyoung’s name again,” Woojin muttered lowly so only Daehwi could hear. He grinned since Jaehwan’s sobbing fan had now seated herself in front of him, wiping her tears. The younger boy couldn't do anything to him now.

Daehwi could only glare at him. 

II.

“I really miss spending time with you, hyung.”

Normally, Jihoon would just smile and say something similar back since this happened often. This time though, he just nods and continues eating his ice cream. He and Jinyoung were in the cafe just outside their dorm, managing to evade fans and were seated at the most secluded table. 

“We don’t get to just chill and hang out since we’re busy and all,” Jinyoung continues.

“Uh-huh.”

“I really miss you hyung.”

“Okaaay.”

“Really.”

Jihoon abruptly stops eating. He puts down his spoon and crosses his arms over the tabletop as he leans closer. Jinyoung was a bit taken aback as Jihoon stares at him with one raised eyebrow.

“Umm, is there something wrong?”

“Jinyoung…”

“Uh, yes hyung?”

“We live on the same floor, right?”

“Er, yes?”

“We’re literally a door apart, correct?”

Jinyoung just nods this time.

“So what I’m saying is, you _could have_ hung out with me any time you wished as long as we were both there.”

“Well…yeah,” Jinyoung was now a bit confused.

Jihoon just shakes his head and picks up his spoon again.

III.

Guanlin plops down on his bed as he unwinds his earphones. He plugs it in his phone and clicks on his fave playlist at the moment which was primarily dominated by Pentagon’s songs. He hums in tune and leans back on the headboard. This was one of the reasons he was glad he had a room all to himself. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with his hyungs but there were times like this that he just wanted to laze around and listen to his music without having to wonder if his roommate wanted to do something together.

A pop-up notification appeared and even before he knew what he was doing, he had already clicked on it. It was a link shared by Seonho about a new, cute Cube trainee and he rolled his eyes as he realized he had fallen for the trick. It was a fan edit of him with long, dark tresses and a shiny red headband. He was about to go and message Seonho but got curious as he saw that the fan edit was really good. In all fairness, he really did look beautiful.

One click led to another and now there he was in the twitterverse, one of the most dangerous places for an idol to be. He of course saw the mentions, the pictures and the praises. He knew he should have stopped there but his fingers had quickly clicked on his name, too late for him to realize that it was also tagged with #panwink.

Guanlin realized his mistake too late as he had already scrolled through the edited pics and learned in the space of five seconds that apparently, he was harbouring murderous thoughts against Woojin and Jinyoung who were taking Jihoon away from him. He snorted in disbelief and was about to click exit when a post caught his eye.

It was a threaded post and he exited quickly in distaste after he had skimmed through it. He tore off his earphones and clenched his fists as he tried to steady his breathing. It was his own fault though, he should have known better than to click on what was apparently a hate post.

He quickly mastered his emotions and sat back again on the bed. Getting his phone again, he took off the earphones and just let the music play on the speakers. 

It was another good thing that most of the other members didn’t understand English too well (or even Mandarin) to understand some of the hateful things people posted about them. It was probably a blessing for him that he himself didn’t understand Korean that well because the English hateful comments were already enough for him. 

But…

Daehwi didn’t have that comfort. He could _perfectly_ understand the hate in Korean _and in English_. Not for the first time did Guanlin think that his hyung must be really strong. That hate post he had just read was all about taunts and jeers against Daehwi, how pathetic he was, how clingy he was and how oblivious he was in not seeing that his affections were not reciprocated. 

Guanlin closed his eyes as he could feel a headache coming on.

IV.

Minhyun covered a yawn. They were presently in a photoshoot and he had already been dressed and made-up since two hours ago but he still had to wait for his turn with the photographer. He stood up, stretched a little, and swung his body from side to side.

He saw Jinyoung sitting alone from the corner of his eye. Knowing that he still wasn’t going to be called for some time, he went to the younger boy.

“Oh, hyung!” Jinyoung greets him enthusiastically as he looked up at him.

Minhyun sits next to him, “What you doing?”

Jinyoung just smiles and shrugs, “Nothing really hyung,” he says a little ruefully. “I was actually thinking of the poses I’ll be doing and rehearsing my expressions,” his voice fades away at the last part and he laughs softly at himself.

Minhyun just nods understandingly, “Yeah, we do that too. That’s actually helpful since it loosens you up for the actual shoot. Helps you to relax.” Jinyoung smiles at him gratefully.

“Hey,” Minyun continues, “Me, Jisung-hyung and Seongwoo plan to get some ddeokbokki later. Would you like to come with your hyungs?”

Jinyoung’s face fell a little, “Oh, you know I’d love to hyung but Daehwi wants to watch that movie he downloaded last week.”

“Eh? But I thought you were supposed to watch that last weekend? Didn’t you skip out on Jihoon and Daniel because of that?”

“Yeah, we were supposed to but Daehwi got a video call from Bang Chan hyung and well, the other members of Stray Kids joined in and they were on the phone for some time so we just pigged out after that,” Jinyoung chuckled. 

“Oh? So you plan to watch that tonight?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, “He didn’t say but he told me this morning that we haven’t watched that yet. So, you know, we might be watching it later.”

Minhyun pauses and looks at Jinyoung strangely, “Well, so there’s no definite plans yet. Why don’t you just go with us then?” he asks softly.

Jinyoung muses quietly then nods slowly, “I suppose I could. But I’ll ask Daehwi if it’s okay just in case.” 

Minhyun clears his throat and says meaningfully, “Yeah. You should do that. Ask permission first. Because you know. Definitely.”

Jinyoung smiles in delight at his hyung until his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

V.

“So we were like…”

“Hyung! Did you see my orange sweater? I can’t find it anywhere!” Sungwoon glances up from his phone at the pouting and whining dongsaeng in front of him.

“Well, did you check the luggages? Those aren’t unpacked still.”

Daehwi sniffles reproachfully “Of course I did! And what do you mean unpacked? I always unpack at once when we get home.”

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, “Our coordi-noona’s luggages are what I meant, you brat!” Daehwi grins in realization and playfully salutes his hyung before he goes out of the room. Sungwoon grumbles about disrespectful dongsaengs who don’t knock at doors when Taehyun calls back his attention.

“Who was that?”

Sungwoon just snorts at his hyung’s unsuccessful attempt to look disinterested. “If you must know, hyung and I know that you do, that was your precious, little Daehwi.” 

Taehyun’s face turned red, “Keep your voice down! He might hear you! And what the heck! You all aren’t really going to let me live that down, are you?” he positively hissed. 

Sungwoon just laughed at seeing the older boy getting flustered. He should have recorded this video call. It was great additional blackmail material coupled with that segment of the show where Taehyun inadvertently admitted that he might have feelings for the young boy.

He took pity on his hyung and was about to continue with his interrupted story but curiousity got the better of him, “Hyung… don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not teasing you but I really want to know,” Sungwoon took a deep breath before continuing, “Have you ever, I mean, I’m sure he had watched that…you know… Anyway! What, I’m trying to say is, have you ever talked to him about that?” he finished in a rush.

Taehyun’s face turned into a scowl, “Are you nuts?! Of course, I haven’t! And I’m actually glad he doesn’t refer to it in any way.” He then sighs deeply, “I suppose he doesn’t want to make me feel embarrassed.” 

“So you still talk to him?”

Taehyun gives him a look of disbelief, “Of course, why wouldn’t I? I was expecting _him_ to be the one to avoid _me_! But you know Daehwi. We message each other from time to time.” 

“Oh.”

“So… is he… You know… alright now?”

Sungwoon frowns in confusion, “What kind of question is that?”

“I mean,” Taehyun rubs his face in frustration, “I mean… Are he and Jinyoung…?”

Sungwoon just snorts loudly.

VI.

Jisung clapped his hands to get their attention, “Alright guys, you heard what PD-nim said,” he took the bowl from one of the PA’s hands and offered it one by one to the members. They were doing a game for their Vlive and he had to make this fast since they still had to practice for a music show tomorrow.

“Aww, I was hoping to get paired with Jinyoung-hyung,” Daehwi whined as he raised a pink strip of paper. Jaehwan who had the same strip of paper, calmly walked up to him and playfully flicked his forehead in mock annoyance.

Jinyoung glanced at Daehwi since he heard his name. He looked down at his blue strip and felt someone walk up to him. His face lighted up and he jumped up in excitement as he saw Jihoon holding up the same blue strip. Then he felt someone bump into him and he quickly hugged Woojin when he saw that his hyung was also on their team. They were to be the 3-membered team in an odd-numbered group of eleven.

After a few rounds of physical exertion that involved paper cups and a rope, Jinyoung’s team emerged victorious. They celebrated loudly amidst Seongwoo and Sungwoon’s protests that it was unfair since Jinyoung’s team had more people, and Jaehwan chasing Daehwi in circles shouting that Daehwi had let Jinyoung turn his paper cup even if it was against the rules. Minhyun and Daniel proceeded to play skip rope.

Jisung just looked at them in mild exasperation and shook his head in defeat as he sluggishly sat down on the floor beside a giggling Guanlin. 

The video ended with all of them playfully hogging the camera and wishing Wannables a good night’s sleep.

Daehwi gratefully slumped against Jaehwan who started to tickle him. His squeals of protests caused everyone to laugh at them. Jinyoung just stared at them.

“Are you tired?” Jihoon asked at his side.

Jinyoung smiled, “Just a little.”

“Here, you can lean on me.”

Jinyoung proceeded to do so and Jihoon put an arm around him. Woojin got up to do a mock dance battle with Daniel.

Daehwi opened his kakaotalk and saw that Astro’s Sanha had messaged him. He smiled as he replied and leaned back on Jaehwan who was still beside him.

“Is that Eric from The Boyz?”

Daehwi shakes his head and answers without looking up from his phone, “Oh no, it’s Sanha from Astro. You’ve met him”

“Who was the other guy you were talking to, you know the one before Somi interrupted your call?”

“Ah, that was Subin sunbae” 

Jaehwan just shakes his head, “I can’t keep up with kids like you. No wonder you’re pretty well versed with internet slang. Is that what you do all day?”

Daehwi looks up from his phone with a frown and swats Jaehwan’s arm who just chuckles and gets up to join Seongwoo and Minhyun at the refreshments table. 

After a few minutes, Daehwi felt someone sit beside him. He looks up and sees Jinyoung offering him a can of strawberry banana juice.

Daehwi smiles and grabs the can, “Thanks hyung.” He puts down his phone and opens the can, offering a sip to Jinyoung, who shakes his head, before gulping it down.

Jinyoung sits quietly at his side, watching Daehwi finish his drink and go back to doing whatever it was on his phone. After a few moments, Daehwi leans beside him and lets him watch a funny clip that someone linked him to. They both giggle and Jinyoung suddenly clutches his stomach in laughter, accidentally kicking off one of his slip on shoes, as well as Daehwi’s. They both giggle again as they struggled to watch and put on their slip ons, not noticing that they've each put the wrong pair since they had the same exact ones. 

The other members looked on at them with varying degrees of amusement, affection and irritation. But it was Seongwoo who perfectly enacted what they all felt. 

Seongwoo made strangling motions with his hands.


End file.
